Imposible
by SakuNaru-Chan
Summary: -'Lo siento. No hay sitio para vosotros. ¿No veis que Rukia duerme aquí conmigo'.¿Cómo reaccionar ante esta declaración, Ikkaku? IchiRuki Drabble, basado en el capítulo 229 del anime.


_**SakuNaru-Chan**_

**¤'Imposible'¤**

--

-¿Un criminal?

Se encontraban en la habitación de Ichigo. Ikkaku y Yumichika habían llegado, sin previo aviso, unos minutos atrás, bajo pretexto de tener una misión, cuyo fundamento estaban explicando a un shinigami sustituto de cabello naranja, y a una shinigami morena de baja estatura.

La pregunta venía del primero de ellos. Su mirada expresaba incredulidad, quizá hasta escepticismo, según pudo apreciar Ikkaku.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó la Kuchiki, casi exigiendo una respuesta.

-Simplemente, es una misión especial- respondió el shinigami de cabeza rapada.

-¿Misión especial?- dijeron, al unísono, Ichigo y Rukia, sorpendidos.

-Es un plan- se apresuró a explicar el más afeminado de ellos-, un escuadrón en la Soul Society fue atacado por un hollow, pero este se escapó. Y, además, se fue con un regalo... de gran valor.

-¿Y... ?- el de cabello naranja seguía sin entender que hacían allí.

-... por tanto, debemos encontrar a ese hollow... y capturarlo, por supuesto- terminó Ikkaku.

-Y... ¿De verdad no pueden hacerlo ellos solos?- volvió a cuestionar el portador de Zangetsu, incapaz de creer que ni un solo shinigami de cualquier escuadrón, tal vez a excepción del cuarto, pudiera acabar con un hollow de inmedato.

-El hollow volverá a aparecer- dijo Yumichika, sonriendo fríamente-. Seguimos órdenes.

-Es por eso que estamos aquí, Ichigo. ¡Contamos contigo!- concluyó Ikkaku, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de él.

-¿Ah, sí?- seguía sin comprender exactamente qué hacían en su habitación-. ¿Para qué?

-Ya te lo dije. Es difícil de encontrar... –dijo el de cabeza rapada, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-¡Esperad un momento!- interrumpió Kon, airado. Con un salto, aterrizó en el regazo de la morena, y se enfrentó a las personas que había a su alrededor-. ¿Qué estáis diciendo? ¡Ya no podemos tener más gente aquí! ¡No podéis tomar esas decisiones sin hablar conmigo!

-¡No tengo por qué discutir nada contigo!- gritó Ichigo, dirigiéndose al peluche de león.

-¡No oséis enfrentaros conmigo, o acabaréis mal!- advirtió a todos, lo cual resultaba bastante ridículo. De pronto, su mirada se dulcificó-: ¡Nadie puede interponerse entre mi hermosa Nee-san y yo!- volvió a adoptar una pose agresiva- ¡Iros a otro lu... ¡

Rukia había aplastado el rostro de Kon entre sus manos, impidiéndole acabar la frase.

-¿Decías, Ichigo?- dijo, intentando retomar la conversación antes de que la interrumpiera el gikongan que se retorcía tratando de liberarse, mientras profería indescifrables gruñidos.

-Lo siento. No hay sitio para vosotros aquí. ¿No véis que Rukia duerme aquí conmigo?- argumentó el shinigami sustituto.

En el segundo después de pronunciar esta frase, el rostro de Ikkaku sufrió un cambio monumental. Su expresión, normalmente indiferente, pasó a ser la de alguien asustado...

"_¿Duerme con él? Pero... Ichigo no parece alguien interesado en las chicas... Aunque dijo eso con toda normalidad... Y la Kuchiki no le contradice... salvo que... entonces... ¡Dice la verdad! ¡Kuchiki Rukia __**duerme con él**__!"._

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

-Bueno, s-supongo que... – trató de justificarse.

-De todas maneras, es totalmente imposible- constató el de cabello naranja, en un tono que no admitía réplica.

Quizás tuviera razón. Porque, de todos modos... él quería dormir. No quería levantarse escuchando sonidos extraños en mitad de la noche.

--

_**OhayOoO!!! Aww, no me juzguéis por esto. Por favor, no lo hagáis. No os molestéis en hacer críticas literarias en el review, por favor. Es una simple tontería que se me ocurrió escribir, una copia de los diálogos, añadiendo expresiones faciales. BASADO TOTALMENTE EN EL EPISODIO 229 DEL ANIME BLEACH, © KUBO TITE. No sé que decir... Si no véis los rellenos, tal vez deberíais empezar a verlos. Viva el IchiRuki!!**_

_**La película "Fade to Black: I call your name" saldrá en DVD en 13 días… YAYY!! **_

_**Nos leemos (o no, xD, después de esto no sé qué pensar):**_

_**SakuNaru-Chan **_


End file.
